Hoy y siempre seguiremos juntos
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Como quedaron las parejas al final?


**Hoy y siempre… seguiremos juntos.**

"Hace tanto tiempo ya... Sin saber como paso, como fue que terminamos juntos... Siempre creí que yo sería la primera en irme... Y ahora me ha dejado... "

- Abuela...

La mujer de edad mayor fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una pequeña niña. La miro con ternura, era muy parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Marlene?

- Abuelita... ¿Aun estas triste porque murió el abuelito? - la pequeña Marlene estaba nerviosa, además de triste.

- Hija, cuando quieres a alguien... te entristece su partida...

- Pero... El abuelo esta en un lugar mejor, en el cielo... Mi mamá dice que el abuelo también es feliz, y que se pondría muy triste si ve que lloramos por él...

La anciana no contesto, su mirada lo decía todo. La inocencia de la pequeña la hacia sentir feliz en cierto modo, pero era muy chica para comprender este tipo de situaciones.

- Marlene...

Una mujer entro a la habitación, encontrando a la niña y a la anciana.

- Lo siento mamá, no sabía que estabas aquí... Vamos, Marlene, no molestes a la abuela.

- No me molesta - se apresuro a aclarar la anciana - de hecho, me hace bien un poco de compañía.

- Mamá...

- No te preocupes, Abigail, estaré bien...

Abigail asintió, y salió de la habitación.

- Abuelita, ¿Por qué te gusta mucho esta habitación? Es muy oscura...

- Porque esta habitación me trae muchos recuerdos, pequeña...

La niña miraba con curiosidad a su abuela.

- Ven, te lo mostraré...

Marlene se acerco a donde se encontraba sentada la mujer mayor, y vio delante de ella un baúl con las letras "T.D. and E.H."

- ¿Qué es este baúl, abuela?

- Es el baúl de los recuerdos de tu abuelo y mío...

- ¡¡Por eso tiene sus iniciales!! - dijo muy alegre la niña.

- Así es, eres muy lista, Marlene.

La niña sonrió.

- ¡¡Abuela!!

La mujer mayor observo que en la puerta había otros dos niños.

- Chelse, Edward... Pasen...

Los dos niños entraron a la habitación. Chelse era de cabello castaño oscuro, y hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que Edward tenía ojos oscuros, y cabello del mismo color.

- ¿Qué haces, abuela?

- ¡Iba a contarme una historia! - dijo Marlene.

- ¡¡Queremos escucharla también!! - alegó Chelse.

- Bien, mis pequeños...

- ¿Sabes abuela? Es algo extraño...

- ¿Qué te parece tan extraño, Marlene?

- Bueno... Mi mamá dice que tu eres la única de los abuelos que no tiene magia... Y eres la única que no ha muerto de ellos.

Los demás niños observaron a Marlene con enojo. No les gustaba que recordará la muerte de esa manera. La anciana sonrió, fue tan inocente y espontáneo el comentario, que no la entristeció.

- Así es, pequeña Marlene... Creo que seré la última en irme del grupo...

- Mi abuelita Sakura era muy buena, y dicen que me parezco mucho a ella - agrego Chelse.

- Si, eres idéntica a ella, Chelse, pero Edward tiene la mirada de Shaoran, muy parecido a su abuelo.

- Y Marlene se parece a ti, abuela, y al abuelo también.

- Mi mamá dice que somos idénticas, abuela.

La anciana abrió el baúl, y había unos libros y unas llaves.

- ¡¡Es el libro de cartas de la abuela!! - exclamo Chelse.

Chelse y Edward eran nietos de Sakura y Shaoran, mientras que Marlene era su prima, pero aun así eran tan cercanos, que consideraban también abuela a la anciana de la habitación.

- Aquí están los libros y llaves de sus abuelos, como saben, todos tenían magia... Y yo fui la encargada de cuidar esto...

Los niños estaba admirados, nunca antes habían visto tan cerca los objetos mágicos de sus abuelos.

- ¿Y eso que es, abuela? - señalo Marlene a un libro viejo.

- Esto es especial... Es... Lo que me unió al abuelo...

Los niños miraban a la anciana sin comprender.

- ¿Lo qué te unió al abuelo? ¿Qué fue tan importante?

- Algo especial, niños, algo especial...

Mientras los niños sacaban los libros de magia y los admiraban mas cerca, la anciana evoco recuerdos... Hace tanto tiempo ya... Y parece como si hubiera sido ayer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Tomoyo!! ¿¿¿Adivina qué???

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

- ¡¡¡Me voy a casar con Shaoran!!!

- ¿¿Qué??

Esta noticia había impactado a Tomoyo... Sakura no había visto a Shaoran en 8 años, y ahora, de buenas a primeras, se casaba con él.

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Me caso con Shaoran!!

- S-sakura... no sé que decir...

- ¡¡Di que estas feliz!! ¡¡¡Tomoyo, este es mi sueño hecho realidad!!!

Tomoyo sonrió levemente... Ver a Sakura tan feliz era lo que ella deseaba, la quería mucho, pero... Era tan repentino... Tan rápido... Nunca creyó que perdería a Sakura tan pronto.

- ¡¡Tengo que avisarles a todos!! ¡¡Shaoran y yo nos casamos!!

Sakura no cabía de felicidad, mientras Tomoyo la observaba callada, no quería arruinarle su felicidad.

Sakura la dejó sola, se iba a casa a esperar a Shaoran, pues tenían que darle la noticia a su familia, lo cual no sería nada fácil. Tomoyo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sin saber como sentirse exactamente, si ver a Sakura tan feliz era lo que ella había deseado, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste, tan desolada?

Llegó al parque pingüino, su viejo refugio cuando era niña, y se sentó en un columpio...

- ¿Quieres compañía?

Tomoyo volteo sobresaltada, una voz muy extraña la había sacado de sus pensamientos, y al mirar, un chico de cabello azul y lentes estaba frente a ella.

- Disculpa, pero no creo que nos conozcamos - contesto Tomoyo secamente, levantándose para irse de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué, ya no me reconoces, Tomoyo? - pregunto el chico.

- ¿¿Como sabes mi nombre??

- Te daré una pista de quien soy... Mi nombre es Eriol -

- ¿¿¿¿ERIOL????

Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida, pero a la vez extrañada de no haber reconocido a Eriol... Es decir, es igual a como lo recordaba, mas alto, un poco cambiado, pero igual en su expresión seria.

- Así es, que gusto verte, Tomoyo.

- Lo mismo digo, vaya que has cambiado...

- Si

- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡Creí que seguías estudiando en Londres!!

- Vine como invitado especial de una boda...

- Ah, ya veo...

El tono de Tomoyo se escuchaba triste.

- No estas muy feliz, ¿Verdad?

- Y-yo...

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, si no había dicho a nadie como se sentía, no iba a empezar ahora.

- Tengo que irme...

- Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿Qué te parece?

Tomoyo miro a Eriol, a ella le parecía mal, pero en fin, no podía decirle eso, así que asintió levemente.

Comenzaron a caminar, lentamente, sin decir palabra.

- ¿Como esta Nakuru? - Soltó repentinamente Tomoyo.

- Bien, y Suppi-chan también... No pudieron venir a la boda, es una lastima, ¿No crees?

- Supongo...

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa de que?

- Te noto muy triste, ¿No deberías estar feliz por la boda de Sakura?

- Estoy feliz...

- Si lo estas, lo escondes muy bien.

- Es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, y además se me hace muy pronto, es todo...

- Si tu lo dices...

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, donde ella entro despidiéndose de Eriol.

- Creo que tu felicidad es mas importante - se despidió Eriol.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Tomoyo sin entender.

- Tu felicidad... Es mas importante que la felicidad de Sakura...

Eriol dio media vuelta y se fue, siendo observado por Tomoyo. ¿A que se refería? ¡¡Ella era feliz si Sakura lo era!! ¿O no?

- No... no soy feliz...

Tomoyo entró a su casa, llorando, por primera vez admitía que no era feliz si Sakura lo era... Todo este tiempo solo había pensado en Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, y nunca en ella...

Los días pasaron volando, y la boda de Sakura y Shaoran se acercaba mas y mas, Eriol como padrino de Shaoran, y Tomoyo como madrina de Sakura, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, los cuatro, planeando cosas, dando opiniones, y tomando decisiones.

Tomoyo adoraba también a Shaoran, después de todo ella lo aconsejo cuando eran niños, y al parecer él no había olvidado este gesto, pues también demostraba mucho cariño hacía ella. Pero había algo que no le permitía ser feliz, solo que aun no encontraba que.

- ¿Sabes Tomoyo? ¡Tu y Eriol hacen una pareja soñada!

- ¿¿Pero qué dices, Sakura?? ¡Solo somos amigos!

- Yo los he visto muy juntitos - sonrió Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo decidió ignorar.

Tomoyo y Sakura estaba solas, pues Tomoyo le estaba tomando medidas para su vestido de novia, ¿Quien, sino Tomoyo, se lo iba a diseñar?

- Somos amigos... Es todo.

Sakura miro a su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

Sakura abrazo a Tomoyo sin decir una palabra.

- Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tomoyo, gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi...

- No tienes que agradecerlo...

- Tomoyo, me siento culpable... Tu no has buscado la felicidad, porque siempre tratabas de ayudarme... pero ahora ya me voy a casar, seré completamente feliz, así que quiero que tu también lo seas.

- Soy feliz - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa fingida.

- No, no lo eres, pero estoy segura de que podrás serlo, solo necesitas... Necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eriol...

Tomoyo guardo un prolongado silencio, que rompió al decir:

- Nunca.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y Tomoyo siguió con la labor de tomar medidas, dando por terminada la charla.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran y Eriol elegían el traje del novio.

- Mi sueño hecho realidad, Hiragi...

- Te he dicho que me digas Eriol, Li.

- Y a ti también te he dicho que me digas Shaoran...

- Bueno, Shaoran, así es, aunque debo confesarte algo, esto nunca estuvo entre mis planes como mago Clow.

- ¿No?

- No... Sakura y Yukito deberían haber quedado juntos...

A Shaoran no le gusto este comentario, por lo que frunció el entrecejo... Pero después, reflexionando, miro a Eriol con duda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?

- Eriol... Tu creaste a Yue y a Cerberus porque te sentías solo, ¿Verdad?

Eriol observo a Shaoran de frente, y asintió levemente.

- Por lo... por lo que querías que Sakura también fuera como tu, por eso Yukito debería amarla por sobre todas las cosas, para que Sakura no se sintiera igual.

Eriol estaba sorprendido de que Shaoran haya comprendido todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿No fue un poco egoísta?

Eriol meditaba su respuesta.

- Clow estaba solo, no había nadie que se preocupara por él... No quería que la nueva dueña se sintiera de esta manera, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos no son objetos, tienen sentimientos y tienen amor, por eso los planes de Clow no salieron como tenía pensado...

- Por eso Yukito y Touya...

Shaoran hizo un gesto molesto al recordar a su querido cuñado.

- Y tu y Sakura... - termino Eriol.

- Entonces debes sentirte increíblemente solo...

Eriol volvió a observar a Shaoran.

- Es decir, porque tienes a Nakuru y a Spinel-sun...

Eriol asintió, pero después negó con la cabeza.

- No sé si seguiré solo... Es cuestión de tiempo.

- Tomoyo y tu tienen mucho en común... Ambos sienten una inmensa soledad.

Shaoran miro a Eriol, el cual estaba sacando otro traje, entendió que su conversación había terminado, Eriol era bastante reservado, y esa platica había sido demasiado para él.

Pero al parecer las palabras de Sakura y Shaoran causaron impacto en Eriol y Tomoyo. Ambos reflexionaban y al parecer disfrutaban mucho el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero ninguno de los dos daba señales de que quisieran romper esa enorme soledad que guardaban en sus corazones.

Un día antes de la boda de sus amigos, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban reunidos para recoger los anillos de boda.

- Tomoyo...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te sientes igual de sola que yo?

Tomoyo observo a Eriol sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿Sola?

- Si, sola... Siempre buscas la felicidad de los demás, pero nunca la tuya...

- Yo soy feliz, si Sakura es feliz.

- Si Sakura se tira de un puente, ¿Tu también? Si Sakura se casa mañana, ¿Tu lo harás?

Tomoyo se enoja ante estos comentarios.

- No creo que seas el mas indicado para hablar...

A Tomoyo no le quedaba el ser grosera, pero Eriol había abierto la herida, y era muy tarde para retractarse.

- Así es, por eso te dije que si te sentías igual de sola que yo.

- No veo a que vienen esos comentarios.

- Tomoyo, yo estoy solo... Totalmente solo... Sakura tiene a Shaoran, Yue a Touya, todos tienen a alguien con quien compartir, que se preocupe por ellos, que les interese su vida... Y yo no, soy una persona solitaria...

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Tomoyo. Sin decir nada, pero mirando a Eriol, asintió levemente. Ella se sentía igual, Sakura, Shaoran... incluso el mismo Eriol eran excelentes amigos, pero ella de igual manera se sentía sola.

- ¿Por qué no superamos la soledad... juntos?

Eriol había dicho las palabras claves, ahora era cuestión de Tomoyo.

- Lo siento... Eriol... Yo... mi deber es estar al lado de Sakura.

Tomoyo se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra, dejando a Eriol triste y confundido. Pero al otro día era la boda de sus mejores amigos, así que no podía deprimirse.

La boda de Shaoran y Sakura fue hermosa, Kero fue como accesorio (no todos sabían del mundo mágico de Sakura), mientras que también sirvió de reencuentro para todos.

Yukito y Touya observaban la felicidad de los ahora esposos, y si bien Shaoran y Touya no se llevaban las palmas a la mejor relación entre cuñados, si Sakura era feliz, ellos lo eran. Fujitaka también miraba la dicha de su hija, tan parecida a Nadeshiko, a su hermosa Nadeshiko... Solo deseaba que Sakura fuera tan feliz como lo fue Nadeshiko.

Chiharu y Yamazaki eran novios desde hacía un largo tiempo, pero aun no se decidían a dar el paso crucial, en parte porque Yamazaki comento una kilométrica historia sobre las bodas, lo que hizo que Chiharu mejor decidiera esperar.

Rika era una gran concertista de piano, y ahora era considerada de las mejores y las mas jóvenes pianistas del mundo. Pero por nada se perdería la boda de su amiga de la infancia. El profesor Terada y ella estaban casados, pues la edad no importa en el amor, y además hacían muy bonita pareja, al principio fue difícil, pero ahora se veían totalmente felices.

Naoko era escritora de historia de terror. Incluso ya tenía varios libros que fueron un gran éxito, y aparte, en un viaje a Inglaterra, conoció a Joanne Rowling, con la cual se asocio y escribió una historia muy linda, que ha recorrido el mundo entero.

Las hermanas de Shaoran estaba felices, y lloraban, pues su pequeño hermano se había casado antes que ellas, y estaban buscando solteros en la boda.

Meilin fue dama de honor, y lucia radiante. Estaba feliz por Shaoran y Sakura, pero también ella había encontrado a su amor, un chico de Hong Kong, que lamentablemente no pudo asistir a la boda, pero lo importante es que también ella era feliz.

Solo había una persona que no lucia tan feliz como los demás, y era Tomoyo. Sentada en un rincón, solo observaba a los demás bailar y divertirse... Hasta que Meilin se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Daidouji?

- Nada...

- Ahhh, se me olvidaba, toma, Hiragizawa te dejo esto...

Meilin le extendió un libro a Tomoyo, la cual vio la portada "Hoy y siempre... Seguiremos juntos".

- Gracias - contesto escuetamente Tomoyo.

Meilin la dejo sola de nuevo, y Tomoyo no veía por ningún lado a Eriol. Decidió hojear el libro, pero estaba en blanco... ¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto?

La última hoja tenía algo escrito, con la letra de Eriol.

_Tomoyo:_

_Para cuando leas esto, ya estaré en Inglaterra, no deseaba que estuvieras incomoda en la boda de tu mejor amiga, así que después de la ceremonia religiosa decidí irme._

_Discúlpame si te ofendí, o si hice algo que te molestara... Solo creí que podríamos vencer juntos la soledad._

_Este libro es solo para ti... Quiero que iniciemos una vida juntos, Tomoyo, y que lo hagamos poco a poco... Y este libro en blanco sea nuestro testigo, escribir y plasmar como lentamente pudimos seguir juntos, a pesar del tiempo, y distancia, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe._

_Si rechazas mi oferta, quema este libro, y olvida que alguna vez nos conocimos, tal vez sea mejor así._

_Sabes donde estoy, ahora depende de ti..._

_Tuyo siempre._

_Eriol_

Tomoyo estaba consternada... ¿Qué debía hacer? Pasaron los días, y ella aun no se decidía por nada.

Eriol, mientras tanto, estaba deprimido, para él, Tomoyo había decidido olvidar lo que paso.

- Es mejor así - se decía a si mismo.

- Amo Eriol... - Lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos Nakuru.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay... ¿Sigue deprimido?

- No, Nakuru, ya no tengo porque estar deprimido.

- Amo Eriol...

- No te preocupes, pasare solo el resto de mi vida, como Clow... Ese es mi destino.

- Algo cambiara - dijo una conocida voz.

Eriol miro a Nakuru, y detrás de ella estaba Tomoyo, con el libro en las manos.

- Yo estaré contigo... Hoy y siempre, estaremos juntos...

Tomoyo abrazo emocionada a Eriol, mientras ambos sonreían. Habían roto la barrera, su soledad, ahora serian completamente felices, hoy y siempre... hoy y siempre juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero fue Sakura... Sakura murió joven, casi como Nadeshiko, a pesar de ser resistente, paso los últimos momentos de su vida alegre y jovial, como quería que la recordaran.

Después Shaoran... Shaoran tuvo la dicha de ver a su única hija casada, e incluso conoció a su primer nieta, Chelse... Pero también los abandono poco tiempo después.

Y ahora... Eriol... El grupo mágico había muerto, y ahora solo faltaba ella, anciana, sin fuerzas, pero Tomoyo ha sido la ultima del grupo en conocer a sus nietos grandes, sanos y fuertes. Pero cumpliría su promesa algún día... Pues ella y Eriol debían estar juntos siempre, eso era lo que importaba.

- ¿¿¿ABUELA???

Edward movió a Tomoyo, la cual ya no abrió los ojos.

- ¡¡ABUELA!! ¿¿QUÉ TE PASA?? - gritaba asustada Chelse.

Ante estos gritos, Abigail, hija de Eriol y Tomoyo, y Nadi, hija de Sakura y Shaoran, acudieron a ver que ocurría.

- ¿¿Qué pasa aquí??

- ¡¡La abuela no se mueve, mamá!! - grito Marlene.

Nadi se acerco, y vio que Tomoyo había muerto.

- Niños, vengan, vamos abajo...

- ¿¿Qué le pasa a la abuela??

- Se los explicare cuando bajemos...

Nadi vio a Abigail, la cual asintió, y llevo a los niños abajo, dejando sola a Abigail con su madre.

Tomoyo lucia una sonrisa, y abrazaba el libro que la unió a Eriol. Abigail le quito el libro de las manos, y lo abrió en la última pagina escrita:

_15 de Julio._

_Hoy Eriol ha muerto... No sé que voy a hacer sin él, siempre escribíamos juntos esto, y ahora estoy sola... Sola de nuevo... pero sé que dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar, y esta vez estaremos juntos, juntos para siempre... _

Abigail tomo una pluma del baúl, y escribió lo último que se escribiría en ese libro:

_20 de Septiembre._

_Mi madre, Tomoyo, ha muerto, ahora estará junto a mi padre por la eternidad... Juntos para siempre, y con esto, es el final de este libro._

Cerró pesadamente el libro, y lo guardo en el baúl, viendo las iniciales de nuevo, sonrió y lo cerró con llave, colgándola de su cuello.

- Bueno mamá, ahora si estarán juntos... para siempre.

Abigail le dio un beso en la frente a Tomoyo, mientras salía de la habitación. Un rayo de luz ilumino la oscura habitación, mientras alumbraba también el rostro de Tomoyo, lleno de felicidad, y con su gran sonrisa. El grupo estaba reunido, ahora y siempre, y nada los separaría de nuevo.

**FIN**

**White Angel Danyliz**

**31 de Agosto del 2001 **

"**Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,**

**las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás,**

**se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda**

**¡Es polvo por siempre, y por siempre será!"**


End file.
